Necromancer Games
Necromancer Games is an American publisher of roleplaying games. With offices in Seattle, Washington and Coeur d'Alene, Idaho, the company specializes in material for the d20 System, with most of its products being released under the Open Gaming License of Wizards of the Coast. The company's slogan is "Third Edition Rules, First Edition Feel," alluding to the fact that while its products use the current Dungeons & Dragons rules system, they mimic the flavor and style found in game's first edition. The Necromancer Games logo features a depiction of Orcus. History Necromancer Games was founded in 2000 by Clark Peterson and Bill Webb, the same year Wizards of the Coast released the third edition of the Dungeons & Dragons roleplaying game. The company has partnered with several other gaming companies to release various products, including Judges Guild, Kenzer & Company, Malhavoc Press, Reaper Miniatures, Troll Lord Games, and White Wolf Publishing. In August 2000, Necromancer Games released the first OGL/d20 product of all time: The Wizard's Amulet. The adventure won an ENnie in 2001 for Best Free Product In April 2007, it was announced that Paizo would be publishing Necromancer Games products, following the cessation of the deal with White Wolf Publishing. About the First Edition Feel Here is an excerpt from an interview done by Role-Play News (website now closed) in 2000 with Clark Peterson and Bill Webb about their view on what is the First Edition Feel: Clark Peterson : "First Edition is the cover of the old DMG (Dungeon Masters Guide) with the City of Brass; it is Judges Guild; it is Type IV demons not Tanaari and Baatezu; it is the Vault of the Drow not Drizzt Do'urden; it is the Tomb of Horrors not the Ruins of Myth Drannor; it is orcs not ogrillons; it is mind flayers not Ilithids (or however they spell it); it is Tolkien, Moorcock, Howard and Leiber, not Eddings, Hickman, Jordan and Salavatore; it is definitely Orcus and the demon-princes and not the Blood War; it is Mordenkainen's Faithful Hound not Elminster's Evasion; and it is Artifacts and Relics from the old DMG (with all the cool descriptions)." "I always say we want to be the VW Bug of roleplaying companies, meaning that we want to have a modern style and appeal but an obvious link to the past. One of the ways we do that is how we design the modules. For example, we use full color covers (not that funky mono-color of the old modules). But our modules have the same basic format of the old modules—inset art, module number in the upper left corner, diagonal band in the upper left corner, logo placement, etc. I guarantee you, when you look at one of our modules you will flash back to the old ones—just like when you see a new VW bug. And hopefully you will say "Man, that is just like an old module except cooler." Products Necromancer Games has released a number of products, alone and in partnership with other companies : *Aberrations by Casey W. Christofferson *Ancient Kingdoms: Mesopotamia by Morten Braten *Bard's Gate by Casey W. Christofferson, Scott Greene and Shane Glodoski *Bonegarden, The by Lance Hawvermale and Rob Mason *Book of Taverns, The by Chris Jones *Caverns of Thracia by James Collura, based on material by Paul Jaquays *Chaos Rising by Jim Collura *City of Brass by Casey W. Christofferson, Scott Greene, and Clark Peterson *City State of the Invincible Overlord by Patrick Lawinger *Coils of Set, The by Ryan Henry *Crucible of Freya by Clark Peterson and Bill Webb *Crystal Skull, The by Dave Brohmann *Dead Man's Chest *Demons and Devils by Bill Webb and Clark Peterson *Diamond Fortress, The by Phillip Larwood *Doom of Listonshire, The by Ari Marmell *Eldritch Sorcery by Patrick Lawinger, Scott Greene, David Mannes *Elemental Moon by Lance Hawvermale and Andy Luke Crossness *Family Affair, A by Carla Harker *Fane of the Witch King by Steven Montano *Feast of the Gobbler by Casey W. Christofferson *Glades of Death by Patrick Lawinger, Jeff Harkness, and Gary Schotter *Grey Citadel, The by Nathan Douglas Paul *Hall of the Rainbow Mage by Patrick Lawinger *Lamentation of Thieves, A by Lance Hawvermale *Lost City of Barakus, The by W.D.B. Kenower and Bill Webb *Maze of Zayene 1 : Prisoners of the Maze by Rob Kuntz *Maze of Zayene 2 : Dimensions of Flight by Rob Kuntz *Maze of Zayene 3 : Tower Chaos by Rob Kuntz *Morrick Mansion by Patrick Lawinger *Mother of All Encounter Tables, The by Greg Ragland and Bill Webb *Mother of All Treasure Tables, The by TableTop Adventures *Necropolis by Gary Gygax *Player's Guide to the Wilderlands by Bob Bledsaw, Clark Peterson, James Mishler, Rob Conley, Greg Geilman, Patrick Lawinger *Raise the Dead by Casey Christofferson and Lance Hawvermale *Rappan Athuk 1 : The Dungeon of Graves by Bill Webb and Clark Peterson *Rappan Athuk 2 : The Middle Levels by Bill Webb and Clark Peterson *Rappan Athuk 3 : The Dungeon of Graves by Bill Webb, W.D.B. Kenower and Clark Peterson *Rappan Athuk Reloaded by Bill Webb, Greg Ragland, W.D.B. Kenower and Clark Peterson *Shades of Gray by Michael R. Proteau *Siege of Durgam's Folly by Mike Mearls *Set's Daughters by Jay Barnson *Six Spheres of Zailhhessh, The by Luca Minutillo *Tomb of Abysthor, The by Clark Peterson and Bill Webb *Tome of Horrors by Scott Greene *Tome of Horrors Revised by Scott Greene *Tome of Horrors II by Scott Greene *Tome of Horrors III by Necromancer staff *Tower of Jhedophar, The by Casey W. Christofferson *Trouble at Durbenford by Robert J. Schwalb *Vault of Larin Karr by W.D.B. Kenower *Vampires and Liches by Casey W. Christofferson and Bill Webb *Vindication! by Bob Sarvas *What Evil Lurks... by Lance Hawvermale *Wilderlands of High Fantasy by Bob Bledsaw, Casey W. Christofferson, Clark Peterson, James Mishler, Rob Conley, Greg Geilman, Patrick Lawinger *Wizard's Amulet, The by Clark Peterson and Bill Webb *Wurst of Grimtooth's Traps, The Role Playing Games Awards Necromancer Games was recognized several times via the popular Gen Con award show the ENnies. The most notable award was the Gold Award in the category Best Adventure for Lost City of Barakus in 2004. Tome of Horrors III won the Gold Award in the Category Best Adversary/ Monster Product at the 2006 Awards. * ENnie Awards - 2001 ** Best Free Product : The Wizard's Amulet (Gold) * ENnie Awards - 2002 ** Best Cartography : Necropolis by Gary Gygax (Silver) ** Best Graphic Design & Layout : The Vault of Larin Karr (Silver) ** Best Monster Supplement : Tome of Horrors (Gold) ** Best Official Website : Necromancer Games (Gold) * ENnie Awards - 2004 ** Best Adventure(d20) : Lost City of Barakus (Gold) * ENnie Awards - 2005 ** Best Cartography : City State of the Invincible Overlord (Silver) * ENnie Awards - 2006 ** Best Adversary/Monster Product : Tome of Horrors 3 (Gold) ** Special Judges' Award: Grognard Award : Necromancer Games References External links *Necromancer Games Official Homepage *Judges Guild a partner of Necromancer Games *Paizo a partner of Necromancer Games *White Wolf's Sword & Sorcery Publisher of Necromancer Games products. *Kenzer & Company Publisher of Necromancer Games products. *RPG.net - reviews of Necromancer Games products *ENworld.org - reviews of Necromancer Games products Category:Role-playing game publishing companies